ADA Monroe
by MormonMafia
Summary: Alex was never shot, Casey did join, Monique and Cassidy and Fin are here. Slight OE OA OO, jk. A new DA has her eyes set on Casey.
1. Da Monroe

"Hey Alex, do you want to get some lunch with me before we have to go to court later?" Olivia asked entering DA Cabot's office. Cabot looked up from her paper work and remembered she had other plans.

"Uhm actually, I have plans for lunch today."

"Oh. I didn't know you were in a relat-"

"I'm not Olivia. I'm meeting up with a new DA that wants to talk pointers with me." Olivia sat down in a chair next to Alex's desk.

"I didn't want to be rude and say no so, I said yes. Obviously."

"Really…? What's so special about 'em?" Olivia knew how to be nosey.

"Well, she has very good credentials and-"

"She?" Olivia interrupted.

"Yes Detective Benson, She." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Benson cleared her throat. "I'm sure she'll be really helped out with any pointers you give her."

"Thank you Olivia." Alex looked up at the clock. "Oh Hell, I'm supposed to be there right now actually." Alex got up from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Do you want me to drive you Lex?" Olivia said getting up from her chair.

"It's right around the corner. I'm going to walk." Alex noticed Olivia's sad expression as they both stood by Alex's door. Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Bye Liv." Alex left the room and down the stairs to the side walk outside.

At the Diner

"Ah, hello Ms. Cabot!" The new ADA said with a smile as she stood up from the diner booth to shake hands with Alex who had just walked in. She had light brown wavy hair down to her shoulders with deep green eyes and had a lean body to match her tall height that was the same as Alex's.

"Hello to you too, District Attorney Monroe." Alex smiled brightly as she shook Monroe's hand. They both sat down.

"Wow…" Monroe brightly said. "ADA Monroe… does that seem like it has a great ring to it or what!" Alex slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Alex stated leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

"Thank you, Alex." It was nothing but smiles from the both of them.

"What can I get you Miss?" The waitress asked towards the new customer sitting opposite of Monroe. Alex and Monroe looked up.

"Ah...um…" Alex looked over to Monroe. "What are you going to have?" Monroe looked up at the waitress.

"I had already ordered, Alex." Her eyes darted at Alex then back at the waitress. Alex slightly blushed at the fool she just made of herself.

"I'll just have coffee…black, no cream, but with milk, not a lot though, and can I have some sugar packs on the side? I like to put the sugar in myself." The waitress looked at Alex like she was drooling out the side of her mouth. Monroe silently chuckled to herself at the sight of Alex making herself look like an ass. Alex stared at the waitress until she turned around to go get her coffee order.

"Sorry that I ordered with out you, Alex." Monroe said laughing.

"It's alright. I was late on my account, not yours." Alex seriously stated. Monroe raised her eyebrow to go along with a sly smirk.

"Just late?" Alex then looked at her wrist watch. Her eyebrows jumped, not realizing how late she really was.

"Okay, fashionably late." Alex sighed giving off a small smile.

"Great!" Monroe slammed her hand on the table. "I love your fashion sense!" Monroe giggled. Alex frowned then smiled again.

"And what does that mean? ... Oh thank you." Alex leaned back in her seat so the waitress could set her coffee down then walk away.

"That means, no harm done. I love your fashion sense so, there are no hard feelings on your arriving time." Alex sipped her coffee.

"Are you always like this?" She asked playfully. Monroe studied Alex's face.

"No." Monroe said giving a big smile as she leaned back in the seat. "It's a treat for you to see me like this." Alex didn't know what Monroe meant but she kept her calm self collected. Monroe stared at Alex for a moment. Alex noticed and opened her mouth to try to ask what.

"Now let's get down to business." Monroe leaned forward and the smile turned into a serious facial expression as she put her elbows on the table.

"Okay." Alex sipped her coffee.

"I know I'm new and potentially inexperienced as a DA, and I know I don't know your personality yet, or any other of my colleagues…" Monroe leaned in closer. "But I need to know that I can confide in you, Alex. I've got no one else to turn to that's remotely close to my situation." Alex blinked a couple times before responding.

"Okay." She set down her coffee. "What can I help you with, Rachael?" Rachael seemed to hesitate before answering Alex's question.

"Before I became an ADA for SVU and I was just a Family Case lawyer, I had this thing for a co-worker that was in my district." Monroe's eyes looked down at the table and back up at the blonde woman. "We talked to each other but never really…you know, got along."

"How so?" Alex asked paying careful attention.

"Well… That doesn't matter." Rachael spoke softly. "But what matters is that I fell in love, hard. And I never got a chance to show it." Monroe looked down opening a packet of sugar she had in her hand. "I was still a Case lawyer when my co-worker was promoted to a high rank ADA in….a different district entirely." She sighed.

"It seems like you loved your co-worker very much." Alex said stating the obvious.

"Yeah. I really do love her." Alex almost had a heart attack from hearing what Monroe just said. "But I still haven't had the chance to say anything to her about it."

"_Her!"_ Alex asked leaning forward. Rachael looked up from the sugar packet.

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me all this, Rachael?"

"Well, I thought you would understand since you….ya know?" Monroe replied shrugging.

"No. What?"

"Well. I heard a rumor, and I thought it was true, that you're a lesbian and you had dated a woman detective." Alex eyes widened.

"What! Who did you hear that from?"

"It's all around my DA's building, Alex. Don't you know that? Oh wait. You're really not a lesbian…I'm sorry Miss Cabot." Monroe started to get up off the seat acting really embarrassed for calling her new colleague a lesbian.

"No. no. I am a lesbian." Rachael sat back down.

"And you did go out with Olivia Benson?" Alex was shocked.

"You know her name too!"

"Sorry, news travels fast in a building full of lawyers." Alex huffed.

"I've got to go." Alex decided and grabbed her stuff.

"No! Wait please; can you put in a good word for me?" Monroe pleaded.

"To whom?" Alex asked looking puzzled.

"To Casey Novak, of course." Alex was in shock again.

"You've fallen in love with Casey Novak, the SVU's supporting DA!"

"Yes." Monroe plainly stated.

"But you two work in the same building." Alex stated confused.

"Please, Alex. I really love her." Monroe put on some set of puppy dog eyes for the DA.

"Fine." Alex said stubbornly getting up then leaving for the door. Monroe sat at the diner table and watched Alex leave. _Wow. Alex has real nice legs. _ She thought. _But not as nice as Casey's. _Rachael smiled big thinking of Casey then said thank you to the waitress who brought her her food.


	2. not a conspiracy after all

Disclaimer: I own Rachael Monroe and no one else.

At the SVU Precinct

Work was slow the next day at the 1-6, but people acted busy. They copied papers, made extra coffee, did small errands, cleaned out their desks and lockers, cleaned the crib upstairs, played darts with convicted perps heads as the targets, wiped the two way mirrors in the interrogation rooms,…..and waited for the final verdict in the Minsum case that Casey Novak was prosecuting. It was a very tough case for everyone involved including Olivia Benson. A thirty year old man claiming to be the boyfriend of a fourteen year old girl, really turned out to be the girl's father. The girl clamed she was raped by her father when he found out that she kissed a boy at her school. The rape had happened six months ago and the girl became pregnant. She says the baby is her fathers and that proves that he raped her, but it doesn't. There was no rape kit, no witnesses, and it was he said she said. The 14 yr old girl was addicted to smoking and heroin, her father made her use drugs against her will. The only chance of evidence the ADAs could get was the DNA from the unborn child. A week after the first trial case against the father, the girl went missing. Olivia and Stabler were sent out to find her. Olivia found the girl underneath card board boxes in a warehouse. She was tortured, beaten, and raped, but the ME confirmed that the six month baby inside the girl had been cut out of the mother's stomach. There were no prints on the victim but there was a person that claimed to have seen the whole murder and C-section with her own eyes. When the woman took the stand, the father threatened to kill her if he ever saw her again. Extra security was brought in for the next trial but did not seem to work as there was a shooting in the court and killed the woman witness and nearly killed DA Rachael Monroe, the Attorney that was prosecuting the case after Alexandra Cabot. Alex was forced off the case after having repeating outbursts in the court towards the defendant and his attorney. Rachael was taken off the case against her will for her own protection and that's where Casey came in. A day later Munch and Fin found the six month year old baby in the basement of the defendant's mother's house, it was drained of all of its blood and had all its fingers and toes cut off. It was wrapped in a blanket and shoved into a hole in the wall. Now, that was all the evidence Casey had to try to win this rape/homicide/hired homicide/obstruction case. It didn't look good. It was now turning five o clock in the precinct and the detectives were getting tired. One of the doors to the room slowly opened and Casey walked in, her head down and her briefcase being held by both of her hands.

"O come on. Do not tell me what I'm thinking." Stabler mumbled staring at Casey. Olivia looked up at Stabler and Stabler did the same. Elliot wiped away a tear that fell on Olivia's cheek.

"It'll be okay Liv." He kissed her forehead then turned their attention back at Casey walking over. Munch and Fin walk over with coffee cups in their hands. Fin handed one over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Here guys. Looks like it's gonna be a long night for all of us." They both thanked him.

"I can not believe her. Munch stated plainly. "Every god damn case she gets she loses…it happens so often it's like a god damn conspiracy."

"Monroe and Cabot could have won this case with their hands tied behind their backs for sure." Fin took a gulp of his coffee.

"Is she here?" Rachael Monroe asked walking up to the group. Munch turned towards her.

"Yeah…she's here and it doesn't look like good news."

"God…she so incompetent." Olivia rolled her eyes when she saw Casey trip and drop her briefcase open making papers fly every where. Elliot scoffed at her.

"Alex." Monroe called over to Alex at her desk. Alex looked up and sprang to her feet to walk over to Monroe. She walked over fast to Monroe and put here ear near Monroe's mouth so she could whisper to her. After Monroe finished whispering into Alex's ear about the likeliness of Casey's loss, Alex's face expression turned to pure anger all aimed at Casey picking up her papers on the floor.

"That stupid bitch!" Monroe and Fin held back Alex's arms so she wouldn't beat the crap out of Casey and her incompetence. After all, Cragen was there, and he wouldn't like that.

"Alex, just calm down." Monroe held tighter.

"We worked so hard on this damn case and she just throws it away!" shouted Alex.

"Alex, be quiet she might hear you say that." Monroe loosened her grip as did Fin as they looked at each other. Everybody was pissed at Casey. Why should they hold Alex down when she could beat some sense into the girl? Fin and Monroe nodded their heads and let Alex go. As soon as Alex took one step, Cragen interfered.

"Ms. Cabot! Please keep yourself calm and collected." Alex glanced at Cragen then stepped back into the group.

"I'm leaving right now, and I don't want to hear that anything bad happened to Miss Novak in the morning." And with that, Cragen left. Elliot sighed as he saw Casey get to her feet and start to walk towards the group of detectives again.

"Everybody just keep your cool please." Pleaded Monroe.

"Sure, no problem." Munch stated. "Right after I show her the difference between Homicide 1 and Homicide 3." Monroe looked over at Munch, took a deep breath and turned her attention towards Casey again. Stabler held Olivia's side next to his when Casey was only five feet away now. Casey Novak stepped in front of the detectives with a stare that seemed to rub every body the wrong way.

"Hello detectives. Waiting for me to tell you the obvious judgment I see." Nobody said a word. They just all stood side by side almost waiting to knock Casey on her ass. Alex jerked forward wanting a piece of her now but Munch held her back without Casey noticing.

"Well." Casey cleared her throat. "The verdict came out to be Guilty on all accounts and Karl Minsum is about to get the needle in his arm some time soon." Casey managed to slightly smile at the detectives. A moment passed by.

"What did you say, Casey?" Elliot asked. His eyes squinted not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I said that the jury found him guilty, every single one of every single crime." Olivia's eyes, and the rest of the detectives, widened.

"Casey…you got a guilty verdict?" Joy was in Olivia's voice.

"Yes. What did you expect? The man to walk free from this one?" she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Huh, maybe it's not a conspiracy after all." John mumbled happily walking away to drink the rest of his coffee. Elliot hugged Olivia from happiness and kissed her forehead.

"I told you it would be okay, Liv." Olivia smiled at Elliot's grin then kissed him full on the lips. Casey frowned. Elliot and Olivia left the precinct to go out and get some food in their stomachs and talk about their relationship.

"Well, congrats, Casey. I didn't think you had it in you." Fin commented with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well, thank you Detective Tutuola, but what do you mean you didn't think…"

"Come on Tutuola! Let's get out of here and into a bar so I can discuss my previous and awful marriages and the conspiracies that spiral around them." Fin chuckled as he walked over to Munch.

"Thank you Casey. You did a wonderful job." Alex spoke softly and held out a hand. Casey was a little dumbfounded at the gesture.

"Sure Ms. Cabot. Any time." Alex shook her hand and turned towards Munch and Fin that were headed towards the door.

"You boys aren't leaving without me are you!" Alex smirked.

"No Alexandra." The man simultaneously stated. Alex rushed over to the boys and grabbed her coat heading out for the door.

"You did a great job with getting that verdict, Casey." Monroe stepped over to Casey and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked into her eyes and smiled big.

"Care to celebrate?"

At the Toluca Can Techno Bar

"Come on, Casey. Come dance with me!" Monroe yelled over the blasting music and noise. Casey and Rachael sat at the bar taking shots while the techno music started blasting.

"No. I can't." She laughed seeing Monroe dancing already waiting for Casey's answer.

"Why the Hell not!" She grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her off her chair and on to the dance floor. "Just move your ass! It's really fun, babe!" Rachael started dancing again and attracted a couple guys. Casey just oddly bounced her knees and swung her arms.

"Hey, my name is Todd. Todd Tucker." The man smiled and danced closer to Monroe. She danced in sync with him.

"Ello! I'm Vince. I come from downunda!" Vince cut in front of Todd and started grinding with Rachael. She laughed at the way he danced.

"I'm Rachael. I love your accent!" Todd pushed Vince out of the way and danced again with Rachael.

"Rachael huh? That's a cool name."

"Thanks."

"Did you come here alone?" Monroe was about to say yes but she remembered about Casey and saw her _dancing_ by herself awkwardly.

"No. I came here with someone." She stopped dancing. "I'm going to hang out with my friend now, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Rachael." Rachael patted his arm as she walked over to Casey.

"Hey, Hot Mama. How's it going?" Rachael instantly got with the Techno beat.

"Not good, Rachael." Casey whined. "I don't know how to dance to this music." Rachael huffed.

"Swing your hips back and forth."

"Huh?"

"Like Shakira! Just do it damnit." Casey looked down at her hips then back at Monroe uncertain.

"Damn you, Novak. Move your small white ass before I make you!" Casey smirked then slowly started to move her hips from side to side.

"Good. Now move smoothly side to side." Casey tried but it didn't look good. "Come on, Case. Like this." Rachael showed her what she meant by move smoothly. Casey watched her hips then looked back at her face; her green eyes were really brought out by all the colored lights in the place.

"Your turn, make me proud." Monroe chimed.

"Can I hang on to your shoulders? I don't want to fall in front of everyone." Casey blushed. Rachael frowned but smiled.

"Okay. Go ahead." Casey got in her stance and put her hands on Rachael's shoulders. She looked down at her hips.

"Remember, move smoothly. You don't have to rush." Casey looked up and smiled. Rachael raised an eyebrow.

"Well get going, Casey. We don't have all night to dance." Casey moved her hips side to side. She was moving with the Techno beat but was still a little off.

"Here." Monroe put both of her hands on Casey's hips and met her front with Casey's to help her move better. Casey blushed a bit but then got over it.

"Good. Now move your right hip down then back up, but…" She looked up at Casey. "Try to move with the beat. I know it's fast but you'll be fine." Monroe stepped back a foot to give Casey some space.

"Rache, I don't think I can do tha…"

"Don't doubt me, Casey. I know you can do it….and if you don't, we can never be duo dance partners again." She was being playful but it had some seriousness to it. Casey took in a deep breath then started moving her hips back and forth smoothly with the beat then she tried the down then up motion. To Monroe's surprise, and she was surprised, Casey was doing it perfectly.

"Great!" Rachael clapped her hands together. "Now put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand behind you head pointing out your elbow." Casey did every thing and Monroe shivered at how good of a dancer and how sexy she made Casey look.

"Perfect! Now put on a sexy face!"

"Um….I don't ah…" Casey stuttered then lost her balance and fell. Luckily Rachael dashed in and caught her. Casey got to her feet and breathed in deeply.

"Are you alright. Calm down." Monroe flashed Casey a smile when she looked up blushing. "You're cute when you blush. Why did you get out of the groove when I asked you to put on your sexy face?"

"Guess I didn't expect you to say that."

"Really?" Rachael did her frown smile face. "Give me your orgasm face." Casey swung her head straight up at Monroe.

"What?"

"Didn't expect me to say that either I see." She smiled and laughed. Casey's face was incredibly blushed. She let out a small laugh.

"Well, are you going to show me?"

"Rachael. I definitely can't do that."

"This is no time to be shy Miss Novak." She grabbed both of Casey's hands. "Now, if I don't see that face, we are going to call it a night right here and we've got some more fun stuff to do. So be a trooper and start shakin that ass again." Casey laughed and got back in to her hip dancing with her hands again.

"Now quick, Orgasm face!" Monroe shouted. And before she knew it, Casey immediately put on her orgasm face and it was compelling. Monroe's eyes widened so big and her jaw dropped open. Rachael couldn't believe how turned on she got by watching Casey dance to the Techno music, other people notice Casey too.

"Bravo, Novak." Monroe mumbled under her breath. A man came up behind Casey and started dancing with her. Monroe raised an eyebrow. She kept a watch on where the man's hands were. She looked back at Todd that shouted Hi to her. She smiled and waved back then turned to Casey again. Casey didn't notice but the guy was moving his hands up her skirt. Monroe pushed the man away and told him to stay away. Casey was really getting into the music, shaking her head left to right, using her hands in her movement, and rotating around some. When Monroe was done intimidating the man she turned back around and was facing the back of Casey. Casey really started getting into the music. She started bouncing around, shouting some and really doing Shakira hip moves. Then she did a couple of dips that hit Rachael's leg. _Woah. Getting really into the music I see_. Monroe thought to her self. All of a sudden, Casey's hand grabbed Rachael's and she pulled her right behind her as she danced. Rachael wasn't sure what to do but she started dancing along with Casey anyway. Rachael and Casey were dancing really close to each other, raunchy close.

"Todd, look!" Vince said pointing over at the two girls.

"What….Is that Rachael!" Todd said squinting then opening his eyes wide.

"Oye definitely looks like it, Todd." He put his arm over Todd's shoulder. "And who's that lil' filly she's with?"

"I think that was her friend that she came with."

"Ha! She looks like a lil bit more then a friend, mate!" They both watched as Rachael danced in back of the girl, both of their skirts moving and both looked like they were having a great time.

"Wow, they are hot." Todd stated plainly.

"Pfftt. You have no chance, mate. She's a lesbian. Obviously."

"Naw, I got vibes that she digs me." Vince laughed.

"When was this? When she told you her name?" Todd looked at Vince then back at Rachael.

"Look Todd…" Vince changed his stance. "Maybe Rachael's only bi sexu…OH MY GOD!" Both Vince's and Todd's jaws dropped as they saw the girl tilt her head up and kiss Rachael, and Rachael had no problem with that. After a second kiss and the Techno stopped, the girls headed over to the bar.

"You've got to get both their numbers, Todd."

"I don't think I can."

"Why the hell not, they are drop dead gorgeous."

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Casey?" Monroe asked turning in her chair to face the dance floor.

"No. Not at all." Casey said seductively. "Thanks for teaching me how to…"

"Shake your ass?" She smiled. "No problem, Case. But did you have to put it on me so many times?" They both laughed.

"What? You didn't like that? I practiced so hard for those three minutes." Monroe chuckled.

"No. I liked it." Casey smiled and looked into Rachael's green eyes. Casey and Rachael leaned over in their seats to kiss each other. It was at a slow pace but they were almost there.

"Hey Rachael!" Todd said ruining the moment for the two girls.

"Oh. Hello…" Rachael thought hard of the man's name.

"It's Todd." He said uncomfortably.

"Yeah. What can I do you for, Todd." She said politely. He cleared his throat.

"Well, me and my buddy, Vince, just wanted to know if you and your…._friend_…" Monroe looked over at Casey then back at Todd.

"Wanted to join us for drinks, I mean if you two fine ladies want to." Casey smirked and Rachael laughed.

"Um, look. Me and my friend, Casey, will stop by before we leave. Mkay?" Todd darted his eyes at Casey then Rachael.

"Okay." A few seconds later, Todd was still standing in front of the two girls. He looked like he had a fever and was sweating.

"Um…" Monroe looked at Todd suspiciously. "Is there something else you need to say, Todd?" Todd reached in to his pocket and pulled out a sweaty piece of folded paper and handed it to Rachael. Rachael unfolded the damp paper and read it.

"Is this your Phone Number, Todd?" Monroe couldn't believe him. Casey almost spit her whole drink out from holding in a laugh.

"Ah, yes. You don't have to call if you want. It would just be nice to chat, you know, on the phone. So if you two want to come back or something, let me know, and I'll bring Vince too, just let me know by…"

"Calling you, thanks." Monroe interrupted. Rachael tapped Casey's knee to tell her that they were going to leave. The girls got off their chairs and put on their coats on that lay on top.

"Ah, thanks for your number and all, but I think me and Casey are going to be getting out of here right now."

"Bye Todd." Casey chimed. And with that, both the girls left the Toluca Can Techno Bar.

A/N: I live for critisism; good or bad.


	3. Alley touble and movie tickets

The Toluca Can Techno Bar Parking Lot

"That guy, Todd, he totally digged you." Monroe stated playfully as the walked through the dark parking lot.

"What? Nuhuh." Casey nudged Rachael's shoulder. "He was drooling over you, Rachael."

"When we danced, nothing happened. But when he saw you at the bar..." She smiled. "Full erection!" Casey laughed.

"Don't lie, Rachael. He did not."

"I would never lie to you, Casey." She smiled. "The guy was stiff." Rachael let out a chuckle.

"What do you think he liked about me?" Casey asked.

"Everything! But he must especially love red heads. And I'm glad you went back to your natural hair color. Blonde just wasn't…you." Casey nodded.

"Yeah. I know. 'Thought people would take me seriously….

"With blonde hair?" Rachael asked confused. Casey didn't answer. Monroe hugged Casey's shoulders.

"I take you seriously Miss Novak and so does everybody else. Some people might not show it, but they all respect you as a Defense Attorney and a great person." Casey sighed.

"Come on. Stop being so depressed about what other think bout you. If you don't, I'm going to slash your tires and leave you here for the Hobo in the alley to take advantage of you." Casey smirked then chuckled a bit. Rachael let go of Casey's shoulder.

"At a girl." She flashed Casey a big smile.

"So where are we going next, Rache."

"Well." Rachael looked at her watch. "Since it's only ten thirty three…" She looked at Casey. "Wanna go catch a movie?"

"Sure!" she was excited at the idea. "I have the popcorn at my house."

"Your house?" She asked confused. "No, I meant a theater movie."

"Oh, sorry." Casey said timidly.

"Don't be." Rachael stepped in front of Casey facing her but still walking backwards. "We can go to your house afterwards." She grinned and raised her eyebrows. Casey laughed and blushed. _God, why does she have to be so sexy when she blushes? _Monroe thought as she walked backwards staring at Casey. But the thought was ruined when Casey tripped over who knows what, but Rachael was there to catch her. Rachael held her arms to help balance her.

"You okay?" She could hardly keep from laughing.

"Yes." Casey giggled.

"You tipsy, Miss Novak?"

"No." Casey smirked. "Just clumsy."

"Ah, I see." Rachael winked at Casey then turned around.

"I'm serious. I only had two shots….Oh my god! Are you okay!" Casey kneeled down to Rachael that was on the ground from tripping over something as well. Rachael got to her feet and wiped off her skirt.

"You're bleeding at your knee." Rachael looked down at her knee and laughed.

"Well what the fuck do you know, it is!" she laughed again. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"You tipsy, Miss Monroe?" She said crossing her arms but was playful. Rachael looked at Casey then smiled.

"NO. I only had four shots. I'm just being clumsy right now." Casey laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up in my car.

"Naw. I can do it here." Rachael leaned down wiped her bloody knee and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Ew! That's so gross!"

"It's my blood, Miss Novak!" She licked her bloody finger again. Casey started pushing Monroe to her car.

"Come on. Just clean up properly in my car." Rachael obeyed.

"Okay, Casey." Rachael rolled her eyes.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" a woman's voice screamed. Casey swung her head back from where the voice came from.

"Did you hear that!" Casey asked in a whisper. Before she knew it, Monroe dashed out in a sprint towards the area where the voice was heard. Casey followed right behind Rachael. They ran threw the parking lot, down the side walk, across the street and down another two blocks. Rachael and Casey stopped running to catch their breath because they haven't heard the woman scream again since they started running.

"I….don't know where….to go." Rachael huffed.

"Should we…..split up?" Casey asked out of breath as well.

"No….not right now…at this hour."

"Maybe…it was a TV."

"You're probably right." Rachael stood up straight and walked with Casey back to the car.

"NO! DON'T, PLEASE!" the woman's voice was much closer now. Casey looked back and started in a sprint again. This time they only had to run down half a block and into an alley. There in the alley, was a woman being pinned down against a wall by a man holding a gun to her head. Her shirt was ripped off and she looked terrified. Monroe dashed over to the man and tackled him with full force in his stomach. He dropped his gun and hit the ground with a thud. Casey ran up to the women and asked if she was okay. Monroe got up and kicked the man in the face then in his side. Casey tried to calm down the woman saying it'll be okay. As the man tried to sit up, Monroe socked him in the jaw. He was out like a light.

"What are you doing!" The woman pushed Rachael away and kneeled down towards the man.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Monroe yelled.

"He was trying to rape you!" Casey looked confused and pissed when the woman lovingly held the man's head in her lap.

"He's my husband!" the woman screamed. Casey's and Rachael's eyes widened.

"What?" the girls asked at the same time.

"The man you just viciously beaten is my husband." She looked down at him. "We were doing role play." Monroe was speechless.

"Role play with a gun?" Casey was still out of breath.

"It's our son's toy gun."

"Wha….why…why do you…" Monroe huffed and scratched the back of her head. The man started coming to.

"Why do you do role play in an alley about a man about to rape you?" Rachael asked. The women raised on eyebrow.

"Because it's fun. And there's the excitement of getting…."

"A Venereal Disease?" Casey seriously couldn't believe the woman. Rachael smirked.

"No." the woman answered snooty. "It's exciting for me and my husband and we love doing it…."

"In an alley." Monroe interrupted.

"Yes. In an alley." Casey rolled her eyes and Monroe took a deep breath.

"Honey, are these the strippers we ordered?" the man asked his wife slurring his words.

"No, Fredrick. These two women just wanted to spoil our fun."

"We thought you were being raped!" Casey said defensively. The woman scoffed.

"I think you should try it, Honey. Doesn't look like you have been laid in a long time."

Casey lunged after the woman and almost got to her but Rachael grabbed her waist and held her back.

"You jilted bitch! I hope you and your husband do get raped in an alley with a gun pointed to your head!" Casey spat at the woman.

"Come on, Casey. Let's just go." Rachael dragged Casey out of the alley and they walked back to their cars and left for the movie theatre.

At the Blockbuster Movie Theatre

"Hey, Casey! Over here!" Rachael had to signal Casey over to the front of the theater where she was standing. Casey saw her and waved back smiling. Casey walked over and moved through the crowd that was in font of the theater as well.

"Thought I lost you." Rachael read the titles that were on the movie list that were playing tonight.

"You're a real speed demon when you drive in your car." Rachael smiled.

"Sorry about that. I needed to get in front of the theater so I could read what movies are in." Some one bumped into Casey's arm.

"Why are there so many people here?"

"Ah…" Rachael looked at Casey. "It's a two for one deal." She looked back at the board. "Two movies that were already in theaters for the price of one new movie. People always go crazy for this deal." Casey pointed at a title.

"I want to see that one."

"The Exorcism of Emily Rose?" Rachael asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen that one yet."

"You know that's about the Devil and exorcisms, right?" Casey hit her arm lightly.

"Yeah, so…"

"So… I don't want you to be clinging on to me, or screaming…" She started counting with her fingers. "Or squealing, or crying, or closing your eyes, or saying that you regretted watching the movie."

"Don't be a jerk; I won't do any of those things." Rachael raised an eyebrow.

"What! I won't!"

"Okay, okay. What's the other one you want to see?" Casey studied the list.

"Ah, you pick, Rache." Rachael shrugged and said okay

"How about……Clerks!" her eyes lit up when she said it.

"Clerks…okay. That sounds funny."

"You have no idea." Rachael frowned after someone bumped into her arm. "God, I hate crowds." She looked around at all the people. They seemed to be paired in twos and fours. "Seems like tonight night. Shit." She looked down.

"What's wrong, Rachael?"

"NEXT! Who's next!" the man said inside the glass window. "Ma'am, please step forward."

"Oh, sorry." Casey stepped up to the window. "Can I get two tickets to Exorcism of Emily Rose and Clerks? Thank you." Casey looked like a gitty school girl.

"Sure. Where's your boyfriend?" he asked looking passed Casey.

"Excuse me?"

"It's discount dating tonight. You bring your boyfriend or girlfriend witcha and you get a discount off the original price."

"Oh." Casey looked back at Rachael. Rachael looked a little embarrassed for forgetting not to come this night. Casey grabbed Monroe's arm and pulled her up to the window.

"Okay, can we get our tickets now?" Casey politely asked. The man raised his eyebrows.

"That's your girlfriend?"

"Yes." The man just looked at the two of them suspiciously. A lot of people come by these nights claiming to be couples but just say it to get discounts. A few seconds went by and Casey couldn't take the tension. She put both hands on Rachael's head, pulled Rachael to her and put a big wet kiss on her lips. It lasted a good five seconds. Some people whistled and hollered at their smooch. Rachael stumbled back a bit after Casey slowly unlocked her lips from Rachael's. She was just as shocked as the man watching in the window.

"That'll be twenty two, forty four." He handed over the four tickets.

"Thank you!" Casey paid the man then pulled Rachael in the theater but not before the men in the crowd chanted _We love lesbians. _ Like they do on the Jerry Springer Show. Casey turned around when Rachael stopped walking.

"I can't believe you did that, Casey! That was so unlike you!" Casey just smiled and laughed.

"Come on. We gotta get a good spot." Casey pulled on Rachael's arm.

"I mean wow. And it wasn't even a peck on the cheek or lips. It was a full lip to lip kiss! And a wet one!"

"Rachael!" Casey laughed. "Its discount dating night, so I had to convince the guy that we were a couple." They started walking to their movie again.

"You definitely convinced me, Case." Casey looked back.

"Good. I knew if I convinced you I convinced that guy. Now come on." They walked but then Rachael stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did I feel tongue, Casey?" Casey looked at Rachael and bit her lip then raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe…"


	4. Exorcism and screams

Inside the Blockbuster Movie Theater: Exorcism of Emily Rose

"Oh my god….oh my god…." Casey squealed grabbing a hold of Rachael's left arm shielding her eyes from the movie screen. Monroe sat comfortably sipping her diet coke with her other hand watching the movie smiling at all the suspense and freaky shit happening. Monroe let out a laugh of enjoyment.

"Holy shit! Did you see that, Casey?" She glanced at Casey then back up at the screen.

"NO! I didn't see anything!" She whined into Rachael's jacket. "This shit is too freaky!" Rachael ignored her comments. A few minutes passed by. Monroe put her face near Casey's that was buried underneath her arm.

"You can look up now. Nothing is happening." Rachael gave Casey a reassuring smile. Casey slowly lifted her head up and adjusted in her seat. She let go of Rachael's arm and ate some candy offered by Rachael. The movie was calming down a bit, characters were talking and explaining things and Emily wasn't in it. Rachael heard lip smacking and turned to her right to see who. It was two young teens about seventeen or eighteen and they were going at it. They were sucking each others face like that was the only way to breath. The girl started sucking on the guy's neck.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked Rachael looking at the couple.

"No." she tried keeping a straight face. "I'm okay." The couple lip smacked again.

"I think a scary part is coming up again." There was fear in Casey's voice. Rachael turned her attention towards Casey. She could see Casey's dark red hair from the light coming off the screen. Casey turned her head towards Rachael's. Casey's eyes were so deep, Rachael almost got lost in them.

"Rachael?"

"Huh?...Ah what is it?" If Rachael could blush, she would be right now.

"I think a scary part is coming up again." Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to watch this any more." Rachael couldn't believe that Casey was so scared that tears formed in her eyes.

"Casey….." Rachael put her hand on top of Casey's. "Don't be scared. It's only a movie." She turned to the screen and pointed. "Just imagine one of the actors messing up there lines and them laughing about it. Or think of the director saying cut and telling them to put more emphasize on their acting." Rachael looked back at Casey. "Or imagine them naked. That works for some people." Casey smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I think if I did that, it would make it a whole different kind of movie." Rachael returned Casey's smile.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of it like that." Rachael responded rolling her eyes. Rachael looked back at the couple that started smooching even louder. "But it looks like they were." Casey looked over Rachael's shoulder at the couple.

"Wow…I don't think they are pausing for air." They both stared at the teen stamina they had. Casey touched Rachael's shoulder.

"Look. Everybody is making out." Rachael looked around and Casey was right, everybody was lip-locking during the movie. "Was that happening the whole time I was hiding under your shoulder?" Rachael frowned and crossed her arms and legs.

"That's why I hate coming here on dating discount night." She let a sigh out. "But that's what I get for…."

"For what?" Casey interrupted. "For being with me?"

"What!" Rachael was shocked. "Casey no! I love taking you out on dates!"

"Dates?" Casey grinned big. Rachael turned back to the movie and smirked.

"Just watch the movie, Miss Novak." Casey leaned in and kissed Rachael on the cheek.

"And that was for…what?" Rachael asked, again, if she could blush, she would be.

"For giving me tips so I can watch the movie and so we look like a couple to the other people." Casey rested her head on Rachael's shoulder. Rachael looked down at Casey as Casey looked up at her green eyes.

"Well if you really want to convince them…." Rachael stated playfully flashing a smile. Casey smiled at Rachael's train of thought. She leaned in and they slowly kissed for a few seconds then Casey moved from her chair and slowly sat on Rachael's lap as Rachael caressed Casey's stomach and sides under her shirt. After a couple minutes, they disconnected from smooching and Casey sat back into her movie chair.

"That'll convince them enough so I can finally watch the movie." The movie music started getting suspenseful which meant that something scary was about to happen.

"Actually….." Casey looked up.

"What?" Rachael stared at Casey for a moment.

"Those tips that I gave you won't really work." Rachael bit her bottom lip.

"Why?" Casey was concerned.

"This _movie_ about Emily Rose's Exorcism, is based on the actual events that really did happen in Emily's…Exorcism." Casey's eyes widened.

"What!" Casey looked back at the screen right when a freaky part just so happened to pop up. Casey Novak let out a shriek that scared the hell out of every one else in the theater.

"Hey! Calm down your girlfriend over there!" a person yelled up at them. "Yo, Chick! You're ruining the making out process!" Another one yelled.

"Sshh. Sshh. Casey, Casey! Calm down! Honey! Stop yelling!" Rachael was frantically moving in her chair to try and calm down Casey that was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on! We are trying to enjoy our night!" A man yelled. Rachael didn't know what to do.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rachael stood up and started yelling. "I don't know how to make her stop screaming! She is just scared, so just shut the fuck up until she stops!...God Damn it!" Monroe didn't want to seem like a total bitch, but it was a situation she was never in before. Rachael turned back to Casey and grabbed her hands.

"Casey! Casey, calm down! It's just a movie!" But Casey kept on screaming. Rachael started breathing fast. _What the hell do I now! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. _

"Pssstt. Pssst!" Rachael looked over and saw that it was the making out guy trying to get her attention. He raised his eyebrows at her. The crowd started getting louder.

"What?" Rachael didn't understand. The guy pointed at the kissing that he and his girlfriend were doing. Monroe looked back at the crowd that almost every one was hollering at her then she looked back at Casey that was closing her eyes and still screaming. _Do it Rachael. _Without a second thought, Rachael leaned down and kissed Casey full on the lips. It was one hell of a French kiss because it made Casey stopped screaming right away. After a few seconds, the crowd got back to their business and Monroe was just glad that Casey stopped screaming. Rachael was embarrassed for the both of them so she didn't want to stay and finish the movie, so while still kissing Casey; Rachael slowly rose up bringing Casey along with her. Rachael was moving backwards out of the isle as she was smacking lips with Casey. Casey followed like a drone. She had her hands around Rachael's neck enjoying the lip smacking between the both of them. As Rachael inched her way to the steps she bumped into the guy and his girl. Monroe patted him on the head as to say thank you and he mumbled no problem. Rachael finally hit the end of the isle and stepped back into the wall. She stepped forward and there was no space between her and Casey's bodies. Rachael moved her hands onto Casey's hips and pulled her even closer to herself. Casey jumped up and wrapped her legs around Rachael's waist. Monroe's hands cupped Casey's ass then she moved step by step down the stairs and out to the main lobby. While walking up to the doors, Monroe opened her eyes and saw the cashier in the window watching the two girls make out. She waved friendly and gave her attention back to Casey. Right at the doors, before Rachael could kick them open, she put Casey down and slowly released their lip lock.

"I got to go back and get my jacket."

"Oh, but Rachael."

"I'll meet you back at your apartment after I get my jacket and get some stuff from my house. I'll be over soon." Monroe turned around but Casey tugged her arm and made her turn back. Casey laid a long soft kiss on Rachael's lips.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Rachael responded then turned around and jogged into the theater. Casey opened the theater's door.

"Hey!" Casey turned her head and walked over to the cashier in the window.

"Yeah?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So." He scratched his head. "How long have you two been dating?" Casey smiled.

"Two months."


	5. A knife in the shoulder

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.

Casey Novak's Apartment

Novak had changed into her sleep attire since it was fifty five minutes after twelve. She was anticipating Monroe coming into her apartment so she cleaned up the place and laid down two sleeping bags in front of the TV like usual. They always had a great time together. Soon there was a knock on the door. Casey looked through the peep hole but there was nobody there. She brushed it off and kept getting ready for Rachael. About ten seconds later there was another knock on the door. Casey walked to the peep hole a little annoyed and no one was there again. She huffed and turned around. The door bell rang. Casey was a little scared now. She reached in her kitchen drawer and pulled out a big honking cutting board knife. She walked up to the front door and she saw nobody through the peep hole again. She swallowed big and slowly opened the door with the hand that didn't hold the knife. Casey peaked out through her door then stepped out in the hallway. She looked both ways and walked a couple steps to her right. She thought she felt a swooshing noise pass by her. She jumped to her left but nobody was there. She closed her eyes and swallowed big again. She turned around to go in her house.

"BOO!" Rachael yelled in the face of Casey. Casey screamed and stabbed Monroe in the shoulder before she recognized her. Monroe's eyes fluttered and slowly moved her head down and saw the knife in her shoulder. Casey's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She quickly pulled out the knife and Monroe passed out and hit Casey's apartment floor.

"Oh my God!" Casey dropped the knife on the ground and Rachael came too. She kneeled down and looked at Monroe's wound that she accidentally made. Rachael pushed Casey's hand away and stumbled to her feet. She looked groggy and pissed. Casey tried to say sorry over and over again but Monroe ignored her pleas. Rachael touched her cut lightly and screamed in pain. She balanced herself against a wall and breathed heavily. Casey's eyes were weld up with tears as she cried trying to convince Rachael that it was an accident. Monroe pushed Casey away and proceeded into her apartment and slammed the bathroom door. Casey cleaned off the knife, sat on her couch and started letting the tears flow down her cheeks. _Oh my God. I can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid. She'll never forgive me. I know she's pissed at me. She'll probably kick my ass, I know she can. _Casey buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. The bathroom door clicked open and Rachael walked out with a big band aid over her left shoulder. She could hear Casey crying and it was most likely out of fear of what Rachael would do. Curse her out, stop being friends, or even mess her up. She always hated the way Casey seemed to be afraid of Rachael harming her when Casey did something…stupid. Rachael kneeled down in front of Casey.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Rachael moved Casey's hands from her face.

"I I'm sss so sorry, Rachael. D don't be mmad at me pl please." Her cheeks were red from so many tears. Rachael felt so bad for making Casey cry.

"It's okay, Casey…"

"No its its not. I sta stabbed you." She blubbered louder. Rachael smiled and laughed.

"That was my fault, Case." She wiped tears away from her friends face. "I should have never tried to scare you. And I should have noticed the knife in your hands." Casey kept on crying.

"You know…I'm proud of you for stabbing me." Casey stopped crying so hard and focused on Monroe.

"Why?" she asked. Rachael cleared her throat.

"Well. If I wasn't me, and I was some psycho rapist murdering freak and you didn't stab me, you'de probably be brutally raped killed by now." Casey frowned and tilted her head to the side confusedly. _Not really where I wanted to go. _Rachael thought to herself.

"Look. I don't understand why you're crying like this but, I could never be or stay mad at you, Casey. You're my best friend. And I love you." She embraced Casey with a hug.

"I'm really sorry." Casey stated still a bit tearful. Rachael released the hug.

"Casey, come on. You can stop saying sorry. It doesn't even hurt any more." She picked up Casey's hand balled it into a fist and used it to punch her shoulder. Casey gasped. "See? Nothing." Rachael got to her feet.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? It doesn't hurt, Case."

"I feel bad enough. Don't rub it in." Monroe frowned then a big grin emerged. Novak stared at Rachael suspiciously.

"Rachael…" she stood up.

"Yes, dear?" her voice sounded devious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little itchy." She cracked her neck and rolled back her shoulders. "I think I can get rid of it." Rachael lifted up both her hands and scratched them. Casey just watched her knowing something was up. Then, Rachael brought down her right hand and punched herself in the shoulder. Casey stepped forward.

"Rachael, don't!" but she did it again, and again, and again. She was having too much fun seeing Casey squirm every time she punched herself even though it started to hurt like hell. Rachael held up her hand again.

"Don't you dare, Rachael." Casey moved towards her. Monroe smirked and moved away in front of the couch.

"Or what, Miss Novak?" she bit her lip. "You'll convict me?" And with that, Casey jumped forward and tackled Rachael with such force that it flipped the couch on its side when they landed on it. Casey put Rachael's arms over her head and laid on her stomach.

"Yes. I will convict you…with an ass load of pain!" Monroe burst out laughing then kissed Casey's lips causing her to blush.

"You don't know how freakin adorable you are when you blush, Casey." She smiled brightly. "How can any guy resist you?"

"They see you walking behind me and get intimidated." Casey seductively responded.

"Oh, ha ha. If you wanted a boyfriend you should have let me know so I wouldn't have kissed you on our third get together, causing you to fall madly in love with me." Casey chuckled.

"Madly in love with you?" Rachael rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"I do believe you stabbed me as I came up to your apartment and that sounds pretty mad to me." Casey let go of her hands and sat up on her friends mid section.

"You're not going to hold that against me forever are you?" Monroe sat upon her elbows.

"No of course not, babe. Accidents happen and all is forgiven." Casey leaned in and gave Monroe a soft kiss.

"Plus I heard chicks dig scars." Rachael said slyly raising her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Rachael's eyes darted side to side.

"And by chicks, I mean Casey Novak."

"Right."

"Do you remember that one guy when we went grocery shopping?" Rachael started laughing.

"Yeah…" Casey timidly said blushing.

"He said that he liked your cantaloupes!" Rachael laughed harder. "And you weren't even in the fruit section!" Rachael laughed so hard it made Casey feel tingly since she was sitting on Monroe's stomach.

"You were so stunned. You didn't even move a muscle when he said that to you!"

"Don't laugh at me. I couldn't believe him when he said it. I was just in the frozen section minding my own."

"Maybe he was just talking about a frozen bag of cantaloupe in front of you." Rachael chuckled. "I guess he liked your cold cantaloupes!" Rachael burst out in a guttural laugh but tried to stop it by putting her hand over her mouth.

"You both are jerks."

"Yeah, what nerve. An attractive guy comes up to you and compliments your body, what a dick." Rachael put her hands behind her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. That is exactly why I didn't like him." She narrowed her eyes. "Wait. You thought the guy was attractive?"

"Ah, well sorta. I'm only bi sexual, Casey. I would go out with him." Casey frowned. "But I am all too happy with this relationship, babe. I wouldn't just give this up for some pervert in a grocery store." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"A pervert?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah! That dick sexually harassed you right in front of me!" Casey chuckled.

"You should have seen your face; it was pretty damn funny ya know."

"I think the guy was more shocked when I jumped over the island to you and totally sucked face with you." Casey laughed.

"I thought I was gonna run out of air."

"At least the guy was gone when we were done."

"Yeah but we ended up in a totally different section of the store."

"Oh yeah." Rachael laughed. "We ended up in the fruit isle two feet away from the cantaloupes." They both laughed

"Casey, honey." She kissed her cheek. "Can you get off of me now? I have to use your bathroom."

"Weren't you just in there?" Rachael seemed a little annoyed.

"Yes…but that was so I could bandage up my gapping wound from earlier." Casey got up and lent a hand out to Rachael.

"Thanks. I'll just be a moment then I'll get my stuff by the door." Rachael kissed her on the cheek again then went back into the bathroom. A knock on the door was heard.

"Olivia!" Casey was stunned and tripped over the sleeping bags to get to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Casey. Just stopped by to pick up that house warrant so I wouldn't bother you on your day off tomorrow….is everything okay?" Olivia asked because the place was a mess, couch tipped on its side, stuff scattered on the floor and a bag at her door. Casey looked at her apartment then back at Olivia.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Rachael's here and…"

"Oh, that explains everything." Olivia stated politely rolling her eyes. Casey smirked.

"Let me go get your warrant. You can come in if you want."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine here."  
"Okay. Hold on." Casey left to get the warrant while Olivia noticed blood on Casey's apartment wall. Casey came back and handed Olivia her warrant.

"Casey, is that blood on your wall?" Casey leaned over and saw the stain.

"Also Rachael."

"Aw, okay. Thanks again for the warrant." She turned back as she hit the steps. "Tell Monroe I said hello."

"Will do, Olivia." They both waved and said goodbye then Casey closed her door. Casey turned back to her apartment and started flipping over the couch. Rachael came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Casey's waist.

"I didn't know people kept those kinds of things in their bathroom…Casey." Casey turned around in Rachael's arms.

"What are you talking about, Rache?" Rachael rose on eyebrow and put on a sly grin. Casey searched Monroe's eyes then immediately blushed. _Shit Casey! How could you leave that out? You knew Rachael was coming. Damn. I thought I put it away. How am I going to explain this without making my self look like an idiot? _

"I um I well could you see ah…" Casey stuttered.

"Casey, I'm just shi'in you. I didn't find anything in your bathroom. But….should have I?" Casey was still blushing.

"Just go get your crap and bring it inside." Casey demanded with a smile.

"Yessa Massa!" Rachael responded and dashed for her bag. She came back with it over her shoulder. "I'm going to go get undressed then dressed again in the bathroom." She announced passing by Casey. While Rachael was in the bathroom, Casey cleaned up the apartment again.

"Huh. Casey, did you know that there was a DRACULA II?" Rachael was in boy short pj's and a spaghetti string tank top. She studied a DVD cover in her hand.

"What did you say?" Casey looked a little worried as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I asked if you knew that there was a DRACULA II that came out. It's my brother's DVD." She looked up at Casey. "You know my brother, Donte, right?"

"Yeah, I know Donte." She swallowed big.

"You ready to watch this sequel? I'm sorta anticipating what it is going to be like."

"Um. Don't you want to watch something else?" Casey asked.

"Why?"

"After Emily Rose, I just don't feel in the mood for another horror."

"Aw, Casey. It doesn't look too scary." She flipped to the back of the DVD cover. "It's rated R only for language and violence, no suspense. And I'm always here for you."

"I don't want to watch a Wes Craven movie right now."

"Wes Craven? I thought it was Bram Stoker…" She looked at the title. "Oh, what do you know, it is Wes Craven. Wes Craven's DRACULA II. How did you know that?" She looked up and noticed Casey's –I don't want to watch that- face. Rachael let out a sigh. "Okay, Casey, we can watch what ever you want tonight." Casey smiled and kissed Rachael on the lips.

"Thanks, babe." Casey walked passed Monroe and down to the couch. Rachael turned to face her.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Monroe put both hands on her hips then ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do you have in mind, Rachael?" Casey asked seductively raising an eyebrow as she sat down on the couch staring at Rachael.

_Certainly not some damn movie. _Rachael thought. She walked over to her sleeping bag and sat down on it facing Casey.

"How about instead of watching DRACULA II…" She smiled brightly. "I just sit here and watch you?"

"Oh yeah?" Casey got down on her sleeping bag and faced Monroe. "Well I'm not that entertaining to watch ya know." She started kissing Rachael's neck.

"Say that to the peep cameras I installed in your bed and bathroom, Miss Novak." Casey laughed and sat up. Of course Monroe was just kidding around.

"I could have you arrested for that." She got closer to Rachael again knowing it was just a joke.

"Fine, fine. No one else has to see them. I'll burn the tapes."

"Well, did I look cute in them?" Casey now had Rachael pinned down on the floor with her on top, and of course, Rachael didn't mind at all.

"You looked adorable."

"How many tapes are we talking about?"

"Oh just one or two….HUNDRED! Mwhahahahaha!" Rachael threw her head back as she did her evil laugh. Casey laughed rolling over to the side of Rachael then punched her arm.

"Oh, so we're now resorting to violence out of rage…again. Well I'm definitely not gonna burn those naughty tapes now." She got to her feet. "You can forget about our deal."

"And what deal was that?" Casey asked sitting up on her elbows. Rachael leaned in.

"The deal where I would burn your tapes if I could stare at you for the rest of the night." Rachael stood up straight as Novak got to her feet.

"Just staring at me? That was the deal?"

"Yeah, was." Casey crossed her arms.

"And what exactly was I supposed to do while you stared at me?"

"What ever you usually do when I'm not here." She grinned crossing her arms. "Whatever is on those tapes." Casey rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Not tonight I won't."

"So you're denying me of what I had in mind?" Rachael asked pointing fingers.

"I don't want to know what's on your mind." She stated playfully pushing Monroe's hand away. Rachael smirked.

"What was on my mind, Miss Novak, was wanting to watch that movie, DRACULA II with you." She shrugged. "But since you're too much of a…" she grinned. "A wus, then I guess you denied me that one too." She looked down, let out a sigh and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a complainer." Casey sat down on the arm of the couch. "And I am not a wus." She said defensively.

"Oh!" Rachael turned around to face Casey. "Okay!" She walked over and leaned in putting her hands on either side of Casey on the arm of the couch. "That's why I had to stop your blood curdling screams in the theater by kissing you to shut you up." Casey looked down then darted her eyes back up at Rachael. Rachael's eyes fluttered.

_You know you're not supposed to look at me like that, Casey. You know what it does to me. _Rachael made sure she kept those thoughts to herself or things might happen between them.

"I had that planned all along, Monroe." She wrapped her arms around Monroe's neck. "And I believe it was a French kiss." Casey teased Monroe's mouth with her lips. Monroe finally gave in and kissed Casey deeply. She put a hand on Casey's back, lowering her onto the couch cushions. The noise of a car back firing scared the two girls and made them fall off the couch changing there positions. Casey on top and Monroe on bottom. Rachael's watch started ringing and she broke the kiss.

"Damn. i forgot that i had to finish some legal documents at the 16th precinct. "I need to get going babe." Monroe got to her feet as did Casey.

"Sorry that you have to go…" Casey stated.

"Yeah, i have to get it in by seven or i'm in alot of trouble. It's going to take me hours to finish." She got her duffle bag ready and zipped up then put on her sneakers and threw the bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you after your day off tomorrow. And in the mean time, I'll just start selling out the license for those tapes that you star in pro bono." She then walked over to Casey and kissed her cheek. "Just be sure that you're ready to handle a whole shit load of cases when you come back." Rachael got to Casey's front door.

"Oh come on, can't you just stay a few more hours." Casey pleaded. Rachael turned around and smiled.

"A few more hours for what, Casey? It's going on two thirty." Rachael let out a yawn. "Don't worry; I'll be over at your apartment again soon. But right now I've got finish those papers and then get to sleep."

"You can sleep here…" Casey looked down at the floor then back up at Monroe. "With me." Rachael hesitated to speak, afraid of saying okay to Casey's statement.

"Thanks, Casey. I'd love to get some sleep here, with you, but I should really sleep at my house."

"Just be careful. I hate it when you drive this late." Rachael raised an eyebrow. "Especially when you're dressed in sleep attire."

"Don't worry about me, Casey. Hope you have a nice day off tomorrow." Monroe gave her a hug then was on her way down the stairs and out Casey's apartment to her car in the parking lot.


	6. Don't Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: Would it suprise you if I said I didn't own any of the LO characters?

1-6 Precinct (Same night)

Olivia and Alexandra walked through the 1-6 precinct a little tired and disheveled. Olivia walked over to her desk and plopped down into her chair opening a file while Alex sat in the Eliot's chair and crossed her legs watching Olivia pick away papers from the folder.

"You know Elliot's not going to like knowing you sat in his chair." Olivia smiled not looking up.

"Well you can tell your boyfriend to deal with it." Alex retorted sternly with a small smile. Olivia smiled showing her pearly white teeth. She and Elliot have been dating for about two months now. "Besides, this is the closest Elliot's ever going to get to me sitting on his lap." Olivia jerked her head up and the smile was turned to confusion. Alex raised an eyebrow and they both laughed.

"So . . . how do you want to go about this case, Alex?" Olivia asked. Alex thought about the question and took a deep breath.

"We are going to have to get more hard evidence, at least one credible witness, and break both alibis of Roger and Martin." Olivia sagged in her chair then sighed.

"Maybe we can catch bothSteve and Martin in some sort of loop hole so we can arrest them and bring them back here for questioning." Alex added.

"Ugh." Alex laughed at Olivia's groan. "What are you laughing about Cabot?"

"You're so cute when you're dead tired, Olivia."

"Well thanks for the compliment. But I don't think I can agree with you." Olivia checked her watch. "Alex, how did you convince me to come here at two in the morning?" Alex leaned in.

"I didn't have to, Detective." Olivia blushed at the councilor's comment.

"You're cute when you blush, too." Alex spoke softly.

"Elliot's definitely not going to like you flirting with his girlfriend."

"Who says he's going to find out?" And with that, both Olivia and Alex leaned in and their lips met for the first time in a long time.

"Thank God for camera phones!" A women's voice yelled. The two women were startled and broke from there kiss to look up and see ADA Rachael Monroe walking down the crib steps with a camera phone held up to her face.

"Rachael!" Alex was stunned.

"Oh damn!" Monroe began to laugh as she looked at the picture. "Can't wait till I send this kiss to everybody as a Christmas card eh." She walked over to the girls. "Especially Elliot." She flipped the phone so the women could see the picture too. "I even think that's some tongue right there." She pointed to the lip lock.

"Monroe!" Alex said furiously as she and Olivia got to their feet.

"Woah! Cabot . . . calm yourself!" She chuckled. "I'll delete it, I'll delete it." She laughed again then pressed a few buttons on her phone. "Okay. You two can remain calm now, the picture is deleted." Alex looked back at Olivia then turned her attention towards Rachael again.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you deleted the picture, Rachael." Rachael opened her mouth to protest but gave in.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes then really deleted the picture. "Okay. Now it's permanently deleted." She walked over to her coat and put her cell phone in the pocket. "That would have been one hell of a Christmas card, Alex."

"Rachael, Elliot would have been pissed to see that picture. You know that." Alex was right; Elliot wouldn't be able to brush something like this off his shoulder.

"I wasn't actually going to use that picture to blackmail you two." Rachael shrugged. "It is just nice to see you two close to each other again. I mean since you and Elliot have been dating, it feels that you two have been ignoring each other." She opened a folder from her briefcase and skimmed through it.

"I think I'm going to go work on the case at home." Olivia said turning around and grabbing her coat from the rack.

"Wait" Monroe scratched the back of her head and walked over to Olivia. "Sorry if I was out of line. I can be juvenile sometimes." Her voice was very serious. "I'll stay out of business that is not mine. Don't leave because of me . . . I'll leave." She closed her folder and picked up her coat. Olivia didn't expect an apology.

"Monroe, are you always like this?"

"What? I'm sorry Detective Benson. I have complete respect for you and Alexandra. Again, I apologize and . . .

"Okay! Monroe . . . stop. Do not apologize or say you're sorry anymore. I forgive you and I'll stay." Rachael smiled relieved.

"Okay. I've already finished up what I needed to do here." She put on her coat. "I'll see you two at seven, ready to go over theSteve Rolandcase. Have fun." She left the SVU precinct to go back to her apartment.


	7. OS AF MM MH EA

Disclaimer: Dont own em.

Precinct 1-6 ( 2 months later)

"You expect me to believe to that for our client's statement you'll offer us a life sentence plea in return?" DA Monroe argued.

"Exactly councilor. You put it great perspective for you and your help." Said the opposing DEA. Monroe slammed her hands down on her desk.

"That is District Attorney Alexandra Cabot, and she is my co council, not help. And Hell no! We will not take you up on the sorry excuse for a deal!" Alex stepped forward to the opposing council.

"If you think that your client can get away from raping twelve men and killing four on a technicality, then you are seriously mistaken, Burger." Cabot was just as hot headed as Monroe.

"All the proof you have on my client against these wild accusations is your client's hearsay statement that will only put you both in a deeper hole that you won't be able dig yourselves out from." Defense Attorney Burger sat very comfortably in his chair.

"You son of a bitch. You want our client's statement so you can expose his previous sex life as a homosexual and to pit him against the jury." Burger shook his head.

"I have no intentions of doing that at all Alex. But it will not be my fault if it comes across that way in court. Is your client ashamed of his sex life?"

"This is not about our client's sex life, councilor." Monroe stated obviously annoyed walking over to Burger. "We are not going to take you up on your deal unless your client admits to raping Sam Watson and he is brought to the grand jury."

"What? No. Why would I make him confess to something he didn't do especially when that homo allured him into having sex than he cut my client with a razor on his back saying it was nothing more than a game!"

"Because it was role play, in the beginning. Many people do it." Monroe said defensively.

"Our client, Sam Watson, had razor blade cuts all over his back just like your client did; only the cuts were deeper and longer saying that your client, Roger King, did this to him without his consent as Roger was raping him." Cabot firmly stated.

"No. My client defended himself with that razor against Sam Watson because he did not want to have sex any more with him." You could see that Burger's veins in his head were becoming noticeable.

"Yeah, Roger King defended himself by throwing our client up against a wall, raping him, then cutting up his back with the razor." Monroe said.

"Sounds like a great defense councilor, saying he raped a man because he didn't want the man to have sex with him. That will hold up well in court." Cabot and Monroe were all in DEA Burger's face like Benson and Stabler are in interrogations.

"My client did not rape him, or any other homos that say he did." He got up perturb and loosened his tie.

"Please sit down councilor before I get a very muscular detective in here to make you sit." Monroe threatened knowing Elliot would love to get his hands on Burger.

"Don't bother! I'm leaving with the intentions that you both are very excited to lose this case." He grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door.

"Just try us councilor." Monroe crossed her arms standing up firmly.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Cabot stated with a small smile on her face standing in front of Monroe. As sigh of relief came as Burger left the room and out the precinct doors.

"What a bastard." Monroe stated. Cabot looked back at Monroe.

"We'll win this one." Monroe walked passed Cabot and headed for the door.

"Not before that snake Burger drags a good mans name through the dirt." Monroe held open the door and gestured for Cabot to walk through.

"Thank you." Alex thanked Monroe and walked over to Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen that were waiting for the two DA's.

"Well, at least you got him squirming." Cragen announced.

"That's because I threatened to send Elliot in after him." Rachael chimed in as she walked past the group and over to her jacket. Alex glanced over at Rachael with a smile on her face.

"So no deal, Alex?" Olivia asked. "Alex?" Cabot turned her focus off Monroe and back at the group.

"No. No deal from either side. Burger is going to try his best to put Sam Watson's previous promiscuity on trial."

"That won't go well for us." Cragen stated.

"No it won't." Alex glanced back over at Monroe that had just stopped small talk with John Munch and had put her black jacket on. While Cragen and Olivia made side conversation about the case, Elliot noticed Alex's eyes all over Monroe.

"Enjoying the company of your new co council, Miss Cabot?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face. Alex turned her attention towards Stabler.

"Yes I am. She is a very intelligent woman with a lot of personality, especially in the courtroom. She even makes dull paperwork fun to do when she's around."

"So . . . why aren't you two . . . ya know."

"Detective Stabler! I don't see how that concerns you at all, not to mention it's none of your business." Elliot chuckled backing away.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me for asking out of pure curiosity." Alex crossed her arms and let out a quick sigh.

"Fine. But I will be looking forward to a damn good apology in the near future."

"No problem. I'll go start on that right now." Elliot scampered over to his desk then to his locker then up to the crib. Cragen walked away from Olivia after there side conversation had ended.

"So, do you want to grab some lunch with me, Lex?" Olivia asked with a smile that she only used for Alex. Alex walked over and put her forearm around Olivia's.

"Sure! That sounds great. Where should we go?" Alex led Olivia down to the coat rack.

"Anywhere. You know I don't care where we go. Oh wait. My coat is upstairs. I'll be back."

"Shit!" Rachael swore as she entered the precinct again. She looked frantic like a drug addict looking for her stash. She scampered over to Stabler's desk, took out a knife from her jacket pocket and pried Eliot's desk drawers open. It was a little hard to shuffle open but Monroe got it to cram open anyway. She grabbed out a cell phone from the drawer then kissed it. She walked over to the crib wall and yelled up while Olivia walked down the steps.

"Elliot Stabler! If you ever hide my cell phone in your desk drawer again…" She tried to think of something to say. "I'm going to convince your daughter, Elizabeth, to give me her private phone number!" There was a loud guttural laugh that came from Stabler.

"She already has a boyfriend!" Elliot yelled playfully.

"Give me five minutes with her over the phone, Elliot." Another laugh came.

"What about Casey, Monroe?" Monroe was about to rebuttal but nothing came to mind as she loved her Novak. She narrowed her eyes and turned around.

"Shit." She said irritated walking over to the door again. Olivia wasn't sure what happened because it was odd to see Elliot play around like that. As Monroe passed by Alex she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Would you like to grab some food?" Monroe looked tired but happy to see her co council. Alex looked back at Olivia and Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you mind if Detective Benson comes?"

"Actually, I was referring to the both of you anyway." She smiled brightly. "Should we get going?"

"Yes." Olivia stated returning Rachael's smile.

"Where to Rachael?" Alex asked as the girls walked out the door.

"Pfft, I don't care. Wherever there is good food I suppose."

"Can I come?" Elliot shouted as he ran up to the girls with his coat in his hand.

"And what happened to the apology you were working on?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry . . . It's not done yet."

"Come on Stabler, let's go get some food." Olivia stated putting her arm around Elliot.

"Yum Yum." He said playfully.

At a nearby Diner

"So. How are you and Casey doing?" Olivia asked excited really wanting to know.

"Me and Casey aren't doing so fine." Rachael responded quietly. "She says I get too jealous when I see guys looking at her." She sighed and picked up her drink. "I think she wants to break up."

"I'm so sorry Rachael. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm glad she's visiting her family right now. I don't need all that drama with the case we're working on."

"You don't look like the jealous type, Rachael." That was Alex's weak attempt to make her co council feel better.

"I don't know." She took in a deep breath. "Where'd Elliot go?"

"He saw Fin down the block and was off to go have lunch with him." Olivia answered.

"Aw, so how are you and Fin, Miss Cabot?" Monroe asked as she cracked her neck.

"We're doing great. We just celebrated our three month anniversary as a couple last week."

"Wow. Three months. I always thought you would go out with Munch."

"No. No. I don't know why people say that. We are two completely didn't people. I can barely stand his conversations."

"I think it's cute that Munch and Melinda are dating." Olivia stated.

"Are they now? I don't get to see Melinda very often, but I hear she is a very nice person."

"Yeah, John seems to be pretty head over heels with her."

"Good for Munch. Oh, yeah Olivia . . . how is it going between you and Serena?" Cabot asked.

"Southerlyn!" Monroe's eyes widened.

"Yeah. We've been dating recently." Olivia bashfully said.

"Oh my God. When did she get re hired?" Monroe asked leaning in.

"About three months ago." Olivia answered with a smile on her face.

"It was a shock to pretty much everybody when Olivia announced that they had been dating." Alex nudged Olivia's shoulder as she caught her blushing.

"Wow. I would have never imagined that you two would get together. Never even thought about that. I mean, obviously you and Alex then Elliot but ah wow Southerlyn and Benson. That is a hot duo. Congratulations. Thank God I got to Casey before you did." Monroe took another swig of her drink.

"That's what you think." Olivia chimed and winked at Rachael. Monroe wasn't sure about what Benson said but Alex started conversation again before it got real awkward.

"Sorry about it not working out with you and Elliot. Everybody was rooting for you two."

"We had feelings for each other but, I don't know . . . it just didn't click between us."

"Oh did you hear that Abbie came back?" Alex said nursing her hot coffee.

"District Attorney Carmichael?" Olivia asked a bit surprised. Alex nodded.

"Yes. She came I think about two weeks ago."

"Ah yes. I remember the day she came back. She stopped by the precinct one day to speak to Elliot. I walked up to the crib to pick up some tapes I had left up there and well, Elliot should really lock the door when he's busy being indisposed." Alex and Olivia laughed and talked more about recent hook ups around the station.

"I'm so glad that Huang and Monique hooked up. I think it's so cute." Cabot said while Monroe and Benson ordered from the menus the waitress had set down.

"And Cassidy will just be doomed to being a bachelor forever." Rachael handed the waitress her menu and sipped her drink.

"I actually heard he's with some Fire fighter's sister. He got the crap beaten out of him because the guy found out about the two of them."

"He probably deserved it." Olivia retorted handing her menu over to the waitress.

"Cragen met someone too, even if it was on It's great to know that he has a significant other." Monroe checked her watch and sighed that she would have to go back to work in a few minutes.

"Significant other? Are you saying our Captain is gay?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Not at all. It's just that we haven't met this person nor seen a photo."

"I wonder if he has himself." Alex stated handing her menu over.

A/N: not much of a cliffhanger, I know. I need advice for how to make my stories stop sucking. Please let me know how to improve. But dont make me cry. Oh and tell me if this was too many pairings too fast.


End file.
